The Way Things Were Always Meant To Be
by Rigspelt Shipper
Summary: My thoughts on what should have happened between Rigsby and Van Pelt after the heartbreaking episode Aingavite Baa 2x18 . This is my first fanfiction ever, please read and review!
1. Live life to the fullest

**Ok. This is my first fanfiction so reviews are really appreciated to know if I should keep writing or not.**** I apologize if you'll find some mistakes (and you most probably will) but English is not my mother tongue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist and nor will I ever.**

**Spoiler: Set right after 2x18 Aingavite Baa**

* * *

Grace was too upset. She hated that but she felt she had to do it.

Lisbon was standing next to her and she didn't really know what to say or if to say something at all.

"Grace, why are you sobbing? Can you tell me what happened?"

Grace sniffed and said "Wayne and I broke up"

"I'm sorry" was all that Lisbon could say. She didn't know exactly what happened and even if she had known she wasn't used to this kind of situation and wasn't able to console her so she waited till the elevator doors opened

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night" Grace replied still sobbing.

She got in her car and kept crying the whole ride. She wasn't thinking about what she had just done, about another possible solution, she was just too heartbroken to even think.

She knew Hightower would have told them to choose at some time but she preferred not to think about it until that moment.

She felt so down but she had to do it. What if Wayne would blame her for leaving the unit? She wouldn't stand it. She had to do something before it got too far, and that's what she decided to do.

All she had to do now was laying down and think about something else so as soon as she got home she reached the sofa and turned on the TV.


	2. Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither The Mentalist nor the song Pieces by Red.**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song "Pieces" by Red so please listen to it after reading this chapter because it fits the situation very well. Obviously Grace's POV.**

* * *

_I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you_

Grace was so absent-minded that she didn't even remember that one of her favorite TV shows was on. She surfed the channels and she found that Bones would be on in 5 minutes so she decided to watch it. It was the episode in which Sweets had an accident in the subway and saw a man who had just recovered from leukemia die right in front of him. Sweets went into the office where Booth was analyzing the letters the victim had written and started a conversation about it with him: "You're gonna think I'm stupid for saying this but the whole thing felt like a message: live life to the fullest".

He really thought about it and he proposed to his girlfriend.

How she would love Wayne to do that… but they just broke up. He would never do it now. Never.

She burst into tears.

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

"And what if it really was a message?" That Bones thing made her think about her relationship rationally. "What if what I've just seen on TV was all a message? I thought breaking up with Wayne was the best thing for myself, but is it really the best we could do for both of us? What about Wayne. He's surely too much in love with me to stay in the unit and standing seeing me everyday and not talking to me. He would probably go to San Francisco anyway. And even if he stays, it'll never be the same. How could I think he would blame me for leaving the unit? I even told him I know who I am. Yea, right; I know who I am: I'm a mess. That trauma in my past made me do that, but I don't have to chicken out and walk away all the time just because I'm scared I could fall. I only have one life to live, and I want to live it to the fullest".

_I tried so hard, tho__ught I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way_

Grace kept sighing. She already missed Wayne so much and she knew she had to go and talk to him; she didn't even let him have his say about her choice.

How could she think she could do it on her own? Wayne was too important. How could she say she loved her job more than him? Now she would go to work everyday, do her job, come back home, go to bed and go back to work the following day… Same old same routine, for years.

She probably wouldn't even start dating again. She didn't know many people in Sacramento and she wasn't the kind of girl who goes out with guys she meets at the bar. Wayne wouldn't probably start a relationship with someone else too. She left him too heartbroken.

Now what would she have without him? Her job, just her job. She loved it, of course, but it would never love her back. She needed someone to love her back in her life, and the only person she would let do that was Wayne. He changed her life. It was so different when he was around. The walls she had been building to protect herself from others crushed down when he was with her. All her fears faded away, the world looked brighter. And she was happy, he made her happy.

And was she happy now? No, not without him.

_Then I'll see your face__, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before_

Grace was still sobbing thinking about all the wonderful times she had spent with him. They had already argued, but they always made it through. They promised to each other they would fight for their love and what was she doing now? She was throwing it all away, just for herself. She felt so stupid. She had to do something. She would shower and go talk to him right away.

_You call my__ name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole_

Just after she grabbed her coat to go out she heard three knocks on the door. She reached the door and looked through the peephole to see Wayne standing outside with a pensive expression.

"Grace!?" he called.

She opened the door without even thinking twice and led him in.

He promised he would fight for her and there he was, trying to fix everything she had destroyed. She could never tell how much she loved him.

"Wayne…" she said looking at him in the eyes.

You could tell they both cried a lot. She had her usual sorry face, she couldn't take her eyes off of his. Her eyebrows were wrinkled like if she was begging for forgiveness and a tear started coming down her cheek. He stared at her with the same expression.

"Come in" she whispered. "do you… wanna sit down?"

"Grace… I… I don't think I'm gonna make it without you. Are you…" and he took a deep breath "are you sure about this?"

She looked at him trying to hold back the tears. She stared for a moment at his big blue eyes. They were like a window to his soul. She could see how sorrowful he was.

"Wayne" she glanced down and slowly turned her eyes back on him

_I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am like puzzle pieces in your hand_

"I've finally figured out what I want. I've just watched a program on TV and I feel like it was a message; now I know what I want in my life"

Wayne looked intensely into her eyes trying to understand what she was going to say but he couldn't really tell whether she was going to change her mind or not.

"Live life to the fullest: that's the message. I can't live my life to the fullest just doing my job. I need someone to love me. And I love you. You made my life complete and I want you to be part of it, forever"

Her eyes prayed for forgiveness.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you"

A smile hovered on his lips. He let out a deep sigh of relief and happiness lit up his face when he heard those words. He gave a big grin and she grinned back at him knowing that he had forgiven her but she still wanted to be sure so she asked him with a sad face

"Will you forgive me?"

His smile disappeared and he turned very serious. He lifted her chin, looked at her right in the eye and whispered

"Grace, I love you"

"I love you too. More than anything. I'm so sorry…"

They stared intensely at each other. Wayne stared to close the distance between them till he touched her lips with his. Grace closed her eyes and started kissing him passionately.

That's the way things were always meant to be. She knew it, they both knew it. And she would never let him slip through her fingers again. Never.

* * *

Listen to the song now. I think it's so meaningful and it's perfect for this fanfiction.

I don't know if it was a good one; I'm usually not a good writer so please tell me if I should keep writing or not. Reviews are always appreciated.

Thanks, Michela


End file.
